


Just a Hint of Musk

by Tanark



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is a dom for once in the first chapter, Alex is a natural sub fight me on it, Consent is Sexy, F/F, Handcuffs, I finally got around to writing this, Light/moderate dom/sub, They both get a turn, bit of BDSM, they're both badass but soft in bed sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9429164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanark/pseuds/Tanark
Summary: Alex is dangerous when she's mad. She’s a different kind of dangerous when she’s turned on.So, when she’s pissed AND horny...well, Maggie isn't complaining.Maggie will return the favor, just be patient. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt-Alex is dangerous when she's horny. So, when you mix the right elements and throw in some handcuffs...let's just say Detective Sawyer is in for a little surprise.  
> (Also I think Maggie is the kind to swear a lot in rougher sex.)

“Al-”

Maggie grunted as Alex shoved her against the door, pinning her there and grabbing her face.

Not complaining about the kiss or the sudden roughness, Maggie looped an arm around Alex’s back, pulling her closer. She briefly wondered what had brought this on, but decided not to question her fortune as Alex pulled her legs apart. Maggie gasped as Alex pressed a thigh between her legs, glad that she had been able to ditch her weapon before being pulled to the bedroom.

“Alex, what-”

Maggie groaned as Alex yanked her zipper down, sinking her teeth into Maggie’s neck. She tugged at Maggie’s belt, deftly undoing the clasp and pulling it loose. Alex raised an eyebrow as she discovered the cuffs in the back of Maggie’s jeans, silently slipping them into her own pockets before dropping down to her knees.

“Alex, w-wait, I-”

“I won’t be long, promise.”

Maggie’s head slammed back against the door as Alex’s tongue invaded her jeans and ignored her pleas, hands pulling the fabric to mid-thigh.

“Fuck, Alex, just _please-_ ”

Burying her hands in Alex’s hair, Maggie sagged into the door and inhaled deeply as Alex stood, keeping her hips pressed against the door.

“God, what’s gotten...I c-can't, Al-”

Maggie mumbled into the kiss, shivering slightly as Alex wrapped an arm around her waist and forced her tongue past Maggie’s lips. She spun them around and pushed Maggie onto the mattress, straddling her and grabbing her shirt with both hands.

“You, _Detective_ , are in _deep_ trouble.” Alex growled, and Maggie rolled her head back in response, biting her lip.

“Alex, what are-are those my-” 

“Yes,” Alex replied simply, placing the cuffs between her teeth as she pulled Maggie into a sitting position and tore her jacket off, casting it aside. Maggie grunted as Alex pushed her back down, grabbing her wrists.

“Wait, wait-”

Alex paused, raising an eyebrow.

“I will leave you right here, right now, and you will have to be all hot and bothered by yourself. _Or_ , you can be a good detective and let me fuck you.” 

Maggie’s jaw dropped.

“We already talked safe words-red, yellow, green. What do ya think?” Alex smirked, dangling the cuffs from one finger. Alex almost never spoke like this, ever, but _damn_ her if it wasn’t making Maggie shiver.

Maggie wordlessly raised her wrists and Alex cuffed her, grinning.

“Glad to see you agree. Remember, traffic lights.”

Maggie nodded, shifting back to the pillows and looping her arms around Alex’s neck. She pulled Alex down for kiss, shifting a bit further up the bed as Alex moved up from her thighs. Alex ran her fingers down Maggie’s neck to her shirt, toying with the collar before breaking the kiss.

“Alex, God, don't tease me,” Maggie panted as Alex slowly unbuttoned her shirt, pressing kisses onto all the new skin.

“Excited much?”

“What do you expect?”

Alex smirked and lowered her head, pressing Maggie’s head back down to the bed with a kiss as she opened up her shirt. She slowly ran her hands up Maggie’s sides, just barely brushing over her breasts.

“Such a tease,” Maggie laughed, and Alex rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, well, guess who isn’t getting their bra taken off?”

Maggie grinned as Alex placed kisses along her throat, pouting.

“You forgot to plan for that, didn’t you?”

“Shut up.”

Alex ducked her head and pushed Maggie’s hands down onto the pillows, holding them there and catching Maggie’s eye.

“ _Stay_.”

Maggie’s hips jerked in reaction to the tone and she exhaled, nodding quickly.

“Color?”

“Green, a-all green, please-”

Maggie groaned as Alex’s fingers slipped between her legs, rubbing small circles around her clit. Her free hand came up to rest on Maggie’s breast, gently squeezing as she shifted more of her weight to her knees. Maggie’s breath caught as Alex finally slid a finger in, causing both of them to let out a breath. Maggie rocked into it, sighing with relief as Alex didn’t pull away or tease, simply moved to meet her.

“Mmm, more, Alex…”

Alex kissed her forehead and pulled back, sliding another finger in and pausing briefly to make sure Maggie could adjust. Maggie raised her legs up and pulled Alex closer, lips parting as Alex took that as an invitation to go faster.

“Mmm, you aren’t gonna last long, are you?”

“No, just-fuck, Alex, just _please-_ ”

Maggie’s back arched up as Alex curled her fingers up and brought the palm of her hand to press against Maggie’s clit.

“F- _fuck_ , A-”

Maggie let out a long groan as Alex kissed her, arms rising up off the pillows but refusing to break Alex’s orders. She tightened her legs, pulling Alex flush against her as she craned her head to the side, flexing her neck. Maggie finally went slack, letting out a shaky breath and opening her eyes as Alex pressed light kisses along her collarbone.

As Maggie slowly relaxed, panting, Alex trailed her fingers down a quivering stomach, nuzzling Maggie’s chest.

“Mm...I just know I can drive you crazy like this, Sawyer.”

Maggie’s breath caught as Alex groaned into her neck, hips rocking forwards.

“A-Alex, are you…”

Maggie dropped her head back when she felt Alex’s knuckles brush her stomach, fingers buried within herself.

“ _Christ_ , Alex, let me go, I-”

“What?” Alex husked, raising her head to hover above Maggie.

“Need to touch me?” she breathed, a dazed grin on her face as she rocked forwards.

“Yes, god, _yes_.” Maggie growled, tugging against the cuffs as she watched Alex’s eyes flutter.

“Mm, but what if I just want you to _watch_? To get all worked up again so I can make you _writhe_?”

Maggie closed her eyes as Alex’s words tugged at her stomach and her legs twitched in a visceral reaction. Alex dropped her head down to press against Maggie’s forehead, eyes screwed shut and lips just _slightly_ parted.

“Alex, please. _Please_ , just-just let me touch you,” Maggie whined, pulling against the cuffs to no avail.

Alex brought her free hand up to Maggie’s cheek, cradling her face and leaning down to kiss her. Maggie responded eagerly, arching up to press against Alex’s hips and hand, drawing a small shiver from her girlfriend.

“Mmmm, _Mags_...oh hell, I think-”

Maggie’s eyes rolled back as Alex’s breath caught and she groaned into her mouth, fingers tensing around her jaw. Her thighs tightened around Maggie’s waist as she exhaled softly, briefly dropping more weight against Maggie. Said detective pulled angrily at her cuffed hands as Alex bit her lip, grinning as she opened her eyes and waggled her fingers at Maggie.

“Want a taste?” Alex teased, waving her fingers just above Maggie’s mouth.

Maggie bit her lip, tempted by the sweet liquid she could see coating Alex’s fingers.

“Please?”

Alex thought for a moment, tilting her head to the side and grinning.

“Well, you have been pretty good…didn’t even move your arms. I’m impressed.”

Maggie groaned, eagerly accepting the offered fingers into her mouth. She licked them clean, gently taking Alex’s index finger between her teeth.

“Greedy much?”

“I’ll admit, I’m getting _really_ fucking horny here, Alex. God, please…”

“Mmm, really? Would you do me a favor then?”

“What?”

“Roll onto your stomach?”

Maggie nodded and Alex raised herself up so Maggie could roll over. When she settled, Alex straddled her waist again and parted her hair so she could kiss her neck.

“Are your arms okay like this? Do you need another pillow?” Alex murmured, running her hands across Maggie’s biceps.

“No, I’m good. Might combust soon, but I’ll at least be comfortable.”

Alex snorted and pushed Maggie’s shirt up, exposing her lower back. She licked her lips and bent down, placing kisses on Maggie’s spine. Maggie gasped softly as Alex bit without warning, sucking to leave a mark.

“Territorial m-much?”

“You love it, Sawyer,” Alex teased, quickly bringing her hand down to Maggie’s pelvis to halt further complaints.

Maggie hummed in agreement as Alex slowly reached down and dragged trails of liquid across Maggie’s thighs. Maggie ground down onto Alex’s fingers, slowly dropping her head in relief as Alex returned the pressure.

“Enjoying this?”

“ _Yes_  god,” Maggie groaned shamelessly, and Alex pressed kisses along her cheeks as she eased in with two fingers.

“You should really wear strapless bras, you know that?”

“Shut up, Alex,” Maggie moaned, and Alex laughed. Alex set a slow pace, raising an eyebrow as Maggie tried to pull Alex closer with her legs.

“Have a little patience, Mags,” Alex murmured, and Maggie barely resisted crying out in frustration as Alex slowly withdrew her fingers and kissed her shoulder.

“Color?”

“ _Fuck_ , Al, g-green. Green,” she breathed, trying to grind down for friction.

“Good. And don’t worry, I plan to take very good care of you... _after_ I get a little more begging.”

“I-I’m not...Alex, c-come _on_ , just…”

Maggie groaned as Alex ground down into her ass, wrapping her hands around Maggie’s waist.

“I...p-please, Alex, fine...I just, I r-really can’t-”

Alex turned Maggie’s head to the side and kissed her, humming softly as Maggie relaxed into it. Maggie followed Alex’s head as she pulled away, smirking, and rolled off to Maggie’s side.

“Wh...god, Alex, _please-_ ” Maggie let out a short gasp as Alex lifted her hips up, sliding under her legs. Maggie choked slightly as Alex ran her nails up Maggie’s stomach, dizzy from the scent of her girlfriend.

“Al, I-” Maggie’s torso convulsed as Alex finally took pity on her and licked a line straight up, gripping her girlfriend’s hips firmly. Maggie clawed at the edge of the bed as Alex moved her tongue quickly, just _there_ and then back, bringing her closer and closer.

Alex reached around and dragged her nails up Maggie’s back, grinning as hips ground down onto her face. Bringing her hand back down, she pressed her thumb against Maggie’s clit and relished in the cry she got.  Alex took her time, going slowly and exploring the newer angles while running her free hand everywhere she could reach. Up Maggie’s stomach, around her back, all the way to her shoulders then right back down to pull at her waist.

Maggie was trying to keep herself from hurting Alex’s face, knowing she should feel embarrassed by her position but too close to care. Her back trembled from trying to hold her weight up, her eyes were tearing up, and her elbows dug in harder as Alex pulled harder. She pushed right _there,_ then her lips were against Maggie’s clit and just-

“ _Alex_! Fuck-”

Alex grinned at she felt Maggie tense and buck above her, slowly removing herself so as not to get hit by her hips. Maggie dug her nails into the mattress, whimpering, shoulders trembling as electricity tore through her spine.

“Fuck, _fuck_ , Al, fuck-”

Maggie’s head dropped onto the pillows and she took a deep breath in, shivering.

“Oh, I’m still not done with you, Sawyer.”

“Al...ca...fuck, _mmm._ ”

“Color?”

“I...y-y-yellow...r-rest for...minute…”

Alex reached up and unlocked the cuffs, slipping them off and pressing a kiss to each of Maggie’s wrists. Crouching over Maggie’s back, Alex waited for her incoherent noises to turn into softer mumbles before she pressed a kiss to her neck, unable to stop a grin.

“Fucking... _hell_...Alex.”

Maggie turned herself over, chest heaving, and Alex rolled off to the side. Maggie wiped at her eyes, taking another deep breath.

“What...what the _hell_...brought all this on?”

Alex ducked her head, running a finger along the edge of the pillow.

“Well, I...I wasn't planning it, if that's what you mean. We had talked about this before, you know, and I was just really high on adrenaline and you had your cuffs and...I guess I got a little carried away.”

Maggie huffed with laughter, reaching over to thread her fingers into Alex’s hair.

“No kidding, Danvers. _God_ , it was hot though. I don’t even know how you thought of that.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Can't you tell?”

Alex raised her eyebrow.

“You're still awake.”

Maggie groaned, dropping her head onto Alex’s chest.

“Please, no more.”

“I wore you out?” Alex chuckled, brushing Maggie’s hair back.

“Yes,” Maggie admitted, sighing. “I'm not a fancy agent, Danvers. We cops aren't made of steel.”

“Mm. Steel doesn't taste anywhere near as good.”

Maggie rolled her eyes.

“This has so gone to your head.”

“You loved it.”

“You're gonna love it more when I pay you back.”

Alex flushed slightly, and Maggie smirked.

“What? Can't take what you dish out, Agent Danvers?”

“Not tonight. You're so tired that you're hallucinating,” Alex mumbled, pulling up the covers.

“Hm, okay,” Maggie whispered, eyes already closed as she curled into Alex.

“Goodnight.”

“Night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 will happen eventually, just...be patient. This took some time to write and I can't just do it when I'm not in the mood so...chill.  
> Plz leave comments and kudos and prompts, I PROMISE I will get to them, I write slowly to ensure some level of quality. Most prompts will be put into my Snapshots story.


End file.
